deathvalleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Assault on Precinct UTF
All hell breaks loose when the vamps launch an all-out assault on the UTF station. Plot Summary Cold Open Captain Dashell opens the briefing by announcing that the prison facility in Van Nuys is overcrowded. Because of this, they are to keep an eye on vans containing overflow prisoners within the hour. They will be joined by LAPD officers Brown and Long to oversee the transaction. Dashell then announces that because of Kirsten's recent actions that she will be handing in her resignation. Kirsten immediately objects to this farce and wants Dashell to admit that he is actually firing her. He orders her to sit, which she refuses, when a body is thrown in through the window. Officer Long checks on the body, unaware of what the department protocols are, and is bitten. Rinaldi puts the zombie down with a head shot. Because Long was bitten, they have to put him down. Brown objects and it leads to a stand-off until Stubeck announces that there is a bomb strapped to the zombie. The inability to defuse the bomb leads everyone but Long to rush over to a safe position until the timer goes off. When the bomb doesn't explode, they conclude it is a dud. Rinaldi then puts Long down with a head shot before he can be turned into a zombie, apologizing to Brown after she does so. UTF Dashell announces that the zombie bomb was clearly an act of attack on the department and everyone is to arm themselves. When he opens the weapons cache, it is found to be empty. Because there was no sign of force entry, they assume that someone on the inside has helped the undead clear it and all suspicion falls on Kirsten. Dashell is about to leave to interrogate Rico when Stubeck's cell phone rings. Despite the others telling him he should talk to his wife, Stubeck states that it is likely that one of the kids made a mess and that he's going to leave it on voicemail. Dashell then orders Stubeck and Billy to secure the back window and front entrance, Rinaldi and John-John to cover the warehouse and perimeter, and Kirsten to sit back and stay out of the way. Sudden, a van plows in through the wall, forcing everyone to take defensive positions. As the van crashes, the main power line is cut and someone manages to slip in and release the prisoners, who are all now zombies. Dashell leaves Stubeck in charge while he goes to interrogate Rico. Due to the lack of weapons, Stubeck orders everyone to make sure their shots count, though Rinaldi uses one to take out the alarm as it is annoying her. A ricochet bullet hits Kirsten in the arm and Billy pulls her aside. He removes his shirt to use as a bandage when a zombie approaches. Sound guy Jamie uses his boom stick to knock the zombie back and give Billy the time to pull out his gun and take it down with a head shot. Stubeck gathers everyone aside and says that they should consider hand-to-hand combat as they are running low on ammo and their shooting in the dark could end up accidentally killing someone. As the number of zombies increase, they are forced to retreat within the building and find themselves splitting up. Dashell makes his way to the cell holding Rico, using a UV light to make sure the vampire doesn't try to escape. Rico explains that the attack is obviously a rescue operation as he is the son of the vampire who is the big boss. He reasons that the best way for the attack to cease is to let him go. Dashell decides to take his chances, scaring Rico with the UV light before locking him back up in the cell. Kirsten and Brown look around for things they can use as weapons, breaking open glass cabinets and breaking down chairs when they are attacked by two zombies. Stubeck and Rinaldi are together when a zombie tries to attack Stubeck. Because they are in the dark, Stubeck orders Rinaldi not to fire and she instead uses her retractable stake when Stubeck holds the zombie in position. Billy and John-John are chased by a pair of zombies, but manage to dispatch them in another room. Joining Jamie, the duo reach the kitchen where Billy starts looking for knifes and break open glass bottles. They are joined by Stubeck and Rinaldi, followed by Kirsten and Brown with the latter being excited at having driven a stake through the face of a zombie. Grabbing whatever melee weapons they can find, they group proceeds to take out as many zombies as they can. Dashell later joins in and orders them to retreat since there are still too many zombies to combat with. Everyone makes their way into a holding cell as they go over their situation. The vampires apparently got wind of the prisoner transfer and threw a zombie into the van, resulting in all the prisoners become zombies. When asked by Brown what they should do, John-John says pray, while Billy suggests waiting things out, and Rinaldi saying they should take their chances in putting the zombies down. Dashell proceeds to do a speech about not knowing what will become of them, but they should take the opportunity to open up about their regrets. Dashell regrets include not playing musical instruments, whale riding, or having sex on his desk. Billy regrets not having sex on Dashell's desk and Kirsten regrets not having had sex at all, her value of not having found the right time and the right guy be something Stubeck hopes his daughters aspire. Rinaldi regrets not being a mom and John-John regrets not making Rinaldi a mom, though the guys sarcastically play at how obvious his attraction to his partner is. Stubeck regrets not being with his family enough lately and vows to call them when he gets some privacy. Stubeck's talk of family has Kirsten missing her family. This results in Rinaldi accusing Kirsten of aiding the vamps, until Billy tells her to stop assuming. John-John recalls Dashell mentioning that the attack is the result of Rico in the cell and considers that they need to do something about him, either letting him go or killing him. Dashell agrees and takes John-John, Billy, and Kirsten to confront Rico while Stubeck, Rinaldi, and Brown try to hold off the zombies. In confronting Rico, Dashell demands he gets him to call off the attack in three seconds. Rico tries to use his vampire strength to overpower Dashell, but Kirsten drives a makeshift stake into Rico's heart. Rinaldi calls out for John-John and he leaves to find her. She says that if they make it out she will book a hotel room for the both of them, inspiring John-John to go all out on the zombies. Everyone watches in amazement as John-John singlehandedly puts down all of the remaining zombies. An exhausted John-John sits down while Rinaldi eliminates a still moving zombie with a head shot and Billy gives him the last remaining root beer. The Aftermath While Billy goes off to fix the lights, Dashell gives a congratulatory speech to everyone. He recognizes Stubeck on his leadership and Billy's commitment to the job, Rinaldi's marksmanship, John-John's impressive strength, and finally sees Kirsten as dedicated and loyal to the force that he letting her stay for now. When he comes to Brown, they see that he is starting to turn into a zombie and Dashell is forced to put him down with a head shot. He tells everyone they are dismissed and meet back at the same time tomorrow. After the debriefing, Stubeck goes off to call his wife, Billy takes Kirsten into Dashell's office to "tend to her wound." John-John tells Rinaldi that she does not have to go through with her word that they would book a hotel together. However, she implies that she will and to meet her at the bar. John-John gives out a sigh of relief and finishes off his root beer. He then takes a moment to look at the zombie strapped with the bomb and kicks it. Suddenly, the bomb starts to activate again and John-John tries to take cover before the screen turns black as an explosion is heard. Songs Featured * "Don't Hear a Word" - Tenfold Pigeons * "UTA" - The Resistors * "Inside" - Freedom or Death Category:Episodes